MG423/HT Heavy Machine Gun
''"The MG4 is.. Well. Lets just say that I've taken down a fully armoured Beserker with that baby. There's nothing it can't kill." '' Operation The MG423 is a gas-operated, clip-fed Machine gun with a total ammunition capacity of 600 rounds before a reload. It encompasses a length of 1.25 metres, with a barrel length of 0.75 metres. There are three barrels- one on top, with two on bottom, all housed in a protective casing 0.5 metres by 0.3 metres. Inside the magasine, there are three belts (200 rounds each) each linking to a different chamber, to allow for a constant fire rate. To load the magasine, the small lock on top of the top handle is pulled back, where the clip is dropped in the top of the weapon down two rails to its housing, where the bolt is pulled back and th first trio of 15x5.50LEAA rounds are loaded and ready to fire. History The MG42 line dates back to the Second World War, though the line didn't appear like its current models until the 2180's, when armed rebellion in the colonies called for a machine gun that was cheap and reliable in adverse weather conditions. Over the years, it was then revamped and eventually pushed other HMGs out of service in most UCEDF Military Branches, bar those furthest away from Earth, or those relying on older weapon stockpiles. Nearly 100 years after its inception, it once again gained prominence in the First Contact War- taking down Thanatus soldiers with ease and completely bypassing their energy shields- gaining the nickname 'Overloader'- a name which has stuck across multiple centuries and multiple models of cannon. Because of its relation to the older series of guns, the weapon is easily modified- the bottom barrels and armoured houring on the top can be completely removed. In this configuration, it is often termed the MG423-A, and allows more bipods and attachments to be fitted, as well as a drum/ barrel clip on the one remaining chamber. Field Use The MG is designed to be operated in two ways, when all attachments are present- handeheld and mounted. When mounted, there are two handles which can be slid in/ out of the main housing (For storage) and mobility. When out, the turret acts exactly that- a mounted mahine gun. Despite its Carbanium housing, the weight is still extremely heavy and unfeasible in normal combat. As such, it is almost always seen mounted on a bipod or on some variants of the LRV/33/AV 'Monitor', MW/63/CV 'Behemoth', HSW/67/HCV 'Leviathan' or MBT/25/ACV 'Cobra'. The other method of usage is less common, and only used in rare circumstances. This method involves picking up the handle (Next to the clip- designed for reloading.) and the horizontal mobility handle. From this point, the appropriate soldier will be holding it in a position where they would be unable to run or jump. However, they would have full advantages of the 200 seconds of constant fire. Category:Weapons Category:UCEDF Weaponry Category:Human Weaponry Category:Imperium Weaponry